


black & white

by ruzekhalstead



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffery, Post-Caleb's Curse, and adorableness ensues, luke writes julie a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: and there's a vision i've been holding in my mind,we're 65 and you ask,"when did i first know?"i always knew.-the one where luke writes julie a song and she finds it on accident.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	black & white

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> it's a literal miracle that i am posting TWICE (2) in TWO (2) days. 
> 
> but this is an idea i've had for a while, and since i was finished with my holiday multi fic, i managed to bang this out in a few hours. it is on the short side, but i hope the adorableness of it makes up for that.
> 
> basically. we see all these stories about luke finding 'perfect harmony' right???? WELL. what if he wrote his own song about julie and she found it???? now that's what i wanted to see. so i wrote it (i'm sure there's more fics out there with the same premise, but i just haven't found them yet. there's sooooo many good fics in this fandom, i can't even keep up!! yall are all so talented)
> 
> for those of you who read my end notes in the last chapter of my holiday au, i mentioned the possibility of writing a modern 'a cinderella story' juke au, as my next project. and due to your overwhelming support (and also bc i freaking love the idea), it's official, i've starting brainstorming and i'm super excited about it!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy!

After the exhausting week Julie had, all she wanted to do was relax in her garage and binge some Netflix. She was hoping her ghosts would be around for a cuddle session (now that she could touch them, they all took full advantage in case something happened and the ability was ripped away from them), but as she walked into the studio, they were nowhere to be found.

She sighed loudly as she fell onto the couch. Her week had been filled with midterm exams, assignments and the overall panic of being a student in today's world. It wouldn't be a normal week without at least one breakdown, but this week had included three. There was just too much to do with such little time, and her brain could not handle it all.

On the bright side, she had her favourite ghosts there to support her. Now that they had broken Caleb's curse, their sense of touch strengthened and they had a much easier time handling objects than before. It came in handy when Reggie snuck into the kitchen to bring her ice cream when she was staying up late finishing an assignment, and it came in especially handy when Alex massaged her shoulders because her neck was cramped up from hunching over while studying.

And Luke. He sat by her side every night. He didn’t say much; he just sat there, strumming his guitar quietly for moral support. Every time she pushed away from her desk in frustration or dropped her head onto her notes, he placed a comforting hand on her arm and murmured some encouraging words. He was never a stellar student himself (he was always too focused on his music) but Julie was the smartest person he knew and he wanted her to excel in everything she did.

As she combed through the couch for the television remote, she came across Luke’s songbook. She saw it often because Luke wrote all their songs in the book, but he usually didn’t leave it lying around. Absentmindedly, she flipped through it; she was looking for the song they wrote last week, but a page near the back caught her attention. Luke specifically filled out the pages in order, and it was really odd for him to use the last few pages for what looked like a song.

In large block letters at the top of the page, **Black and White** was written. Underneath, Luke had written in his signature messy scrawl the sentence, “ _in another world, what could’ve been_.” Her curiosity got the best of her, and she couldn’t help but look through it.

_that first night we were standing at your door_

_fumbling for your keys, then i kissed you_

_ask me if i wanna come inside_

_'cause we didn't want to end the night_

_then you took my hand, and i followed you_

Julie immediately paled, slamming the book closed in shock. Oh God, it was a _love_ song. She was in absolute awe that Luke Patterson actually wrote a love song; one that he kept away from her. Her breathing accelerated and she contemplated opening the book and continuing. It felt too personal, like she was invading his deepest thoughts. But she _had_ to know.

_yeah, i see us in black and white_

_crystal clear on a star lit night_

_in all your gorgeous colours_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

_see you standing in your dress_

_swear in front of all our friends_

_there'll never be another_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

Julie’s hand flew to her mouth to quiet the inhuman sound threatening to escape. His words were written messily, but they were so clearly _Luke_. It felt so pure, so honest, and it was clear, Luke was in love. Julie knew from personal experience; you can’t write words this meaningful and not have a specific person in mind. Her chest constricted at the thought that maybe he was writing about her; maybe her feelings were reciprocated. It felt weird to even think about it; he was a _ghost_ , it was so unlikely. But regardless, she had to continue reading the lyrics; she had to know.

_now, we're sitting here in your living room_

_telling stories while we share a drink or two_

_and there's a vision i've been holding in my mind_

_we're 65 and you ask_

_"when did i first know?"_

_i always knew_

Literal tears formed in Julie’s eyes at the absolute beauty of these lyrics. _I always knew_. God, she had to know who it was about.

_yeah, I see us in black and white_

_crystal clear on a star lit night_

_in all your gorgeous colours_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

_see you standing in your dress_

_swear in front of all our friends_

_there'll never be another_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

At this point, Julie was so invested into the song, she wouldn't have heard someone come into the garage. She should have been panicking in case Luke walked in. Considering how much she preached about privacy, and his lack of respecting it, she was acting unbelievably hypocritical. But she was so intrigued, so captivated, nothing could distract her.

_i want the world to witness_

_when we finally say i do_

_it's the way you love_

_i gotta give it back to you_

_i can't promise picket fences_

_or sunny afternoons_

_but, at night when i close my eyes_

The depth of these lyrics were just unbelievable to her. Everything they wrote together was magical, of course, but it was never like this. They almost seemed nervous to venture out to the romantic style of music. It just wasn’t their sound as a band, and it wasn’t fair to Reggie and Alex to nod along while they serenaded each other (not that they’d mind much; they were captains of their ship). But reading lyrics like these, filled with love and adoration and knowing it was written by the purest, sweetest soul she’d ever met, was almost too much for her. It only emphasized her feelings for him even further, and truly messed with her mind.

_i see us in black and white_

_crystal clear on a star lit night_

_there'll never be another_

_i promise that i'll love you_

_yeah, i see us in black and white_

_crystal clear on a star lit night_

_in all your gorgeous colours_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

_see you standing in your dress_

_swear in front of all our friends_

_there'll never be another_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

_there'll never be another_

_i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life_

By the time she got to the end, she was hopelessly holding back tears and completely engrossed. The song was so beautiful, and to know that he felt something so strongly that it pulled this _masterpiece_ out of him, made her so happy.

“Julie? What are you doing?”

Julie was so transfixed on the pages in front of her that she didn’t notice Luke poofing in. She flinched harshly and her actions caused her to drop Luke’s songbook at her feet in an embarrassing manner.

His eyes flickered down to the book’s open pages, up to Julie’s expression, and she knew he knew.

Immediately, he rushed forward and picked up the book, holding it protectively to his chest. His cheeks were red, but she couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. “Did you go through my songbook?”

“Well, I —”

“Julie, what the hell?” Luke groaned, whirling around and pulling at his beanie. “That was private!”

Julie immediately jumped to her feet, unsure whether or not to approach him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear. I was just looking for that song we wrote last week and I just happened to — Luke, I swear, it was an accident.”

Luke’s sad puppy dog eyes returned to her gaze and they softened. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. Just — let’s forget about it, okay?”

He stuffed his songbook in the corner where he and the boys kept most of their stuff. The mortification he was feeling at Julie finding the super top secret song he wrote about his feelings was almost too much to bear, so he avoided looking at Julie's questioning eyes as much as possible.

"No, Luke — that song," Julie gushed, moving closer. He was trying not to panic. "It was amazing. I don't even know what to say."

"Please, just don't say anything."

Julie frowned, and she ducked her head to try and meet his eyes. "Okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I just want you to know I think that song was really amazing. And I'm really happy for you. If you really feel like that for someone. It was beautiful to read."

At her sincere words, he finally found the courage to look at her again. Her smile was soft and her eyes were emanating her clear and obvious support.

It was the entire reason why he wrote the song about her in the first place.

"Sorry," he chuckled nervously, "I just wasn't ready for anyone to see it yet."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Julie apologized again, smiling abashedly. "But now that we're talking about it," she interrupted before he could shut her down again, "I just have to ask. Who was the song about?"

Luke blinked in surprise; he truly thought she would have figured it out after the first verse.

"You don't know?"

"Uh — no?" She replied, confused. "Is it Alex? Some unrequited love type stuff?"

Luke let out a laugh. He would never do that to his best friend who is now happily in a new relationship. "No, it's not Alex."

"Did you meet someone I don't know about? Like I seriously have no clue."

"You're really adorable when you're clueless."

Julie frowned. "I'm serious, Luke! You're obviously in love with someone and we're friends, you're supposed to tell me these things!"

Luke froze at her words. Love. In love.

"Jules, you can't be this clueless."

"I'm gong to punch you in the face if you don't tell me."

It was a now or never situation. As soon as he told her who the song was about, all his feelings were out in the open and he couldn't take them back. But she was worth it.

Luke laughed, shaking his head in surprise. "Julie, think about it. I'm a _ghost_. I can't see anyone else. Who else could it possibly be about?"

"Well, you already said it wasn't about Alex. Is it Reggie? Because the only other person you can talk to is —"

Julie's eyes widened at the realization and her lips parted in surprise. She had obviously been somewhat hoping for this in the back of her mind, but she never imagined in her wildest dreams it would actually happen so smoothly. Luke's nervous glances in her direction and the way he was biting his lip was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Did you write it about me?"

"In another world, that's what I'd like our story to be like," he admitted honestly. He reached out to grab her hand softly. "I can't give you much like this, and I know it's selfish of me, but it's just how I feel."

Julie pulled on his hand and crushed him in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his moved to circle her waist tightly.

Luke would never get tired of this. Being able to feel her, feel her warmth, hear her heart beating, it would never get old to him.

"I don't care," she mumbled into his neck. "I don't have it all figured out yet, but my feelings for you are so strong. And that's enough for me."

Julie pulled away from his embrace and her lips slid over to his cheek to press a soft kiss.

"We'll handle the hurdles as they come," he comforted her quietly.

"For now, I just want to be here with you. Will you sing me the song?"

"Anything for you, Jules."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i hope it was okay!!
> 
> i thought it was a nice, sweet and cute little fic that honestly took like no time to write.
> 
> ALSO, FULL DISCLAIMER: the song used is not mine or the show's, obviously. some of you may recognize it, some may not but it is 'black and white' by niall horan. i've been obsessed with this song since it came out, and one day it started playing while i was writing one of my juke fics, and the major juke vibes i got from the song were too much and this idea was born. 
> 
> some of comments on my previous fics have been leaving their favourite lines from the fic, and i think that's very beautiful and interesting to me. so, if you'd like, please leave your favourite line in the comments, i'd love to know!!
> 
> thank you all for your support and as usual, stay safe xx


End file.
